Falling Forever
by LezBCatholic
Summary: Sequel to Falling Asleep: Josh is back and seeking Revenge, what happens when you threaten the fuhrer who turns out to be the husband of the girl you raped? Royai M for adult content
1. 20 years haven't done much

Riza: It's finally happened, I've gone mental.

Kago: HOORAY!!!

Riza: I still don't own anything. DO NOT SUE ME!!!!

I cuddled closer to Roy. I just loved being in his warm and protective arms. It was December 18th, exactly 20 years since I had been raped by that ass hole, Josh Beer. Somehow I had forgotten and barely remembered that Roy wasn't Kyle's real father. He didn't know that, we didn't really see any reason to tell him. He acted and looked surprisingly enough like Roy that it didn't matter. He had once asked us why we hadn't named him Roy Jr. We had replied that had named him after a dear, deceased friend. To cover up that lie, we named the child that I had just given birth to about 3 months prior, Maes.

I opened my eyes. Everything was a peach-ish color. I smiled and sat up. My shirtless husband lay sprawled across our Fuhrer bed. A black and red comforter hid his lower extremities from my view. I looked down and remembered that I wasn't fully dress either. I looked at the clock. It said 6:00 am. I tried to wake Roy by shaking him, but when it didn't work, I pushed him out of the bed. I heard my youngest daughter yell out, "WHAT WAS THAT!?" only to have her eldest sister casually yell, "Everyone, Mom's awake and she's already pushed Dad out of the bed so that means we're all running late!!" I laughed and got up to get dressed. I wasn't expecting a pair of strong, manly arms to wrap around my robe-clad figure. I giggled and kissed Roy on the lips lovingly.

"Good morning, my love."

"I have a head-ache." He mumbled while kissing my neck. I laughed and spun in his grasp.

"Sorry, Mr. Mustang, Sir, but you were going to be late for work."

"Work starts in an hour…I think that's enough time…" He said, but before I could question him, I was tossed playfully back on my bed, a very sexy husband of mine, on top of me. I laughed and ground my hips against his. He groaned and I smiled before doing it again.

"Rize…" He moaned, but I covered his lips with my own so he wouldn't blow our quick, secret sex session. If our kids found out then they'd be sickened.

"No foreplay this morning, my love. We're running late." I said. Roy pouted and kissed me. He placed his hands on either side of my head and kissed me once more before thrusting in. It never caused me any pain, even if he was being rough. It didn't hurt at all. He thrust in and out quickly. I gasped in pleasure and captured the attention of his lips once more. He decided to give me some foreplay during our fun. I smiled as he caught one of my nipples in his mouth and forgetting that I had just given birth to his kid, he began to suck on it. Immediately, milk filled his mouth. He swallowed and I laughed at the face he made.

"I feel bad for all our kids for having to drink that the first half year of their lives." He said jokingly and hit the top of his head. It was just amazing that he was still trusting in and out the whole time.

"We're going to be late if you don't pick up the pace, lazy." I joked. He smirked and thrust in faster and harder. I moaned and he covered my lips. When we broke the kiss, I flipped him to his back and began to move up and down him quickly, making sure we both got pleasure out of the action. We were both about to come when I heard a news announcement on the radio. I would have gotten off of Roy if he hadn't grabbed my hips and made both of go over the edge. My juices went and slid down him, but I was clean. I got off and turned up the radio which was stationed on the other side of the room. Meanwhile, Roy was cleaning himself off and getting dressed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a news bulletin, today is the day that rapist Josh Beer is allowed out. After experiencing a 20 year jail sentence, he will be let go at noon. Details at 10." The broadcast ended and a random song started. I clicked off the radio. I stumbled back for a second before falling onto my bed.

"Rize, are you okay?"

"How could they actually let that maniac out? You're the Fuhrer, DO SOMETHING!" I said, getting up and pulling my underwear and socks on.

"Riza, I have no control over stuff like that, only military affairs and the well-being of the people."

"I'm a person! Kyle's a person!" I said, pulling up my pants.

"I know, Riza, but there's nothing I can do until he does something dangerous."

"Roy, he raped me…" I said, I fell into his chest. I had somehow, through my yelling, managed to get my uniform on. He rubbed my back to comfort me.

"I can't do anything…" He said.

"I know, Roy, I'm sorry. It's not like it's your fault. I'm just scared that all of our lives are in danger."

"I know, Rize, I know."

Riza: Sorry it was so short, it was more like an introduction to the story. I'd like to remind you that this IS A SEQUEL!!! If you're lost then sucks to be you, go read the first story!!!

Kago: I want to go hump a random guy…hey how about…

Riza: Oh, GOD!!! Spare us your list of hot guys… No one CARES!!!

KAGO:P


	2. I'M BACK!

Riza: I'm too lazy to come up with something dumb to say so on with it:

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!

We went to work as planned. It was a relatively quiet day. Kyle, Roy Jr. and Chris had started fighting randomly and burned down almost the entire cafeteria, but nothing else really happened. We didn't hear from Josh…that is until we went to the store…

"Roy do you think that it'll be okay to be out and about?" I asked him nervously. We were food shopping. All of our kids came. I held Maes the whole time.

"Sure, I mean they wouldn't let that weirdo out unless they were sure that he wouldn't attack anyone else, plus you shot his unmentionable off." He said. He would've said dick, but he remembered that our young children were present. I laughed and kissed his cheek before taking Maes and the cart down one isle. We had eventually decided that since we were loaded and we had 8 children, they each picked out a box of cereal and 7 lunches to last the week then we all went to the store the following Friday.

I guessed that Roy was right and that I was just being a little paranoid. So I took Maes and picked out some baby food and grabbed some various stuff we needed. Suddenly, Roy Jr. rounded the corner, a box of cereal and a little note in hand.

"Mom, some weird guy told me to give you this." He said handing it to me. I opened it and read it.

Hello Elizabeth,

Long time, no see. Yeah, I'm here, in the store. I want the boy and I'm not talking about Kyle, he's too old now, he wouldn't do what I told him. No That ass Mustang fathered my baby boy, now it's time to pay him back. Don't tell anyone about this note or I'll kill your precious colonel.

-With love, your rapist, Joshy-poo

I must have mumbled Roy's name because he asked:

"What?" I spun around and was greeted by my husband's chest.

"Uh. Nothing." I said quickly tucking the note into my jean pants. He cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. I smiled and kissed him. He tried to deepen the kiss, but at that second, an announcement came over the intercom that there was a dead woman in isle six. They said that the section was blocked off. My eyes widened and I ran down toward the said isle. I quickly shouted back to Roy Jr. to get the others, pay for the food and head out to the car. He came up, grabbed Maes from my arms then he ran off. When Roy and I got to the isle, there was a police man there. He told us that only authorities could enter. I sighed and showed him my LT Fuhrer badge. He nodded and looked a Roy who had his Fuhrer badge out.

"Sorry, sirs, go on ahead." He said and we got closer. Sure enough, there was a naked, dead woman in the middle of the row in a fetal position. She looked like she was in her mid 40's and had blonde, spiky hair. I turned away, my hands covering my face. Roy put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I began to cry and he rubbed my back comfortingly. All I could think of was that I was next. I didn't think of anyone other than my family, I didn't think of how he could have raped a girl in a grocery store without anyone noticing. I buried my face in Roy's jacket and he helped to get me away from the crime scene. We went out to the car. The kids were packed in, waiting impatiently, bickering with each other. The only one who was quite was Maes because he was asleep. I got in the passenger's seat and Roy got in the driver's seat and we went home. After emptying the car and putting the groceries away, Roy and I went to the police station.

"Hello, I'm Fuhrer, Roy Mustang and this is my wife, LT. Fuhrer, Elizabeth Hawkeye. We were wondering if we could get a copy of all the information that you have of the rape and murder case that happened this afternoon."

"Hello, Sirs. I'm sorry, but I can't give that kind of information away."

"I need it, you see we're on a secret investigation of a suspect and we think that he may have taken part in the afternoon's attack."

"I see. Do you have any proof of the mission?"

"In fact I do…" Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping, "you see, there was an attack 20 years ago. The victim was a military officer. She was 21 at the time. You see she was attacked, raped and impregnated. The woman is very, very close to me. The man who was found guilty, Joshua Michael Beer was a serial rapist. We have reason to suspect that this man had something to do with the rape due to the way the crime scene looked, it's location and the fact that there hasn't been a rape case since he was convicted and because he was just let out of prison this morning."

"I understand. Stay right here, I'll go get that file for you Mr. Mustang." Roy nodded and I looked up at him. He smiled and kissed me gently.

"I love you, Roy."

"I love you, too, Rize. Don't worry, we'll take this idiot to justice, even if I have to kill him myself."

"How did he do it, Roy? I shot his little friend off. He couldn't have unless I missed it."

"It was so small that you might have I mean a target that little…sort of makes me wonder how big Ed's is, him being all short and all."

"Actually, according to Winry, he's actually quite big for his age." I said giggling. He smirked and kissed me.

"Well too bad for all the other men on this planet, I'm the biggest guy around." I smiled. I couldn't disagree, my man was a BIG, strong man. I smiled and blushed. He knew what I was thinking about and kissed me again. He had just licked my lip for entrance when the cop returned. He cleared his throat and I blush, looking away, a small smile on my face. He handed the small folder to my Roy who took it and walked away slowly. I smiled at the other man, thanked him and followed Roy.

"Roy, wait up, I had 8 children, I'm slower than you."

"I can't even believe that you had my kids, you're the skinniest woman on the planet."

"Don't butter me up, Roy Mustang, I'm not thin anymore, last time I was thin was when I was 21 and getting raped by an ass whole."

"Awww, don't be that way…You look beautiful and wicked skinny, don't go all anorexic on me, okay?" He said, laying his head on my lap.

"I won't, I promise." He smiled, said 'good' then kissed me hard on the lips. I moaned into his mouth and opened my own as I felt his tongue approach my lips. His tongue immediately attacked my own, but I wouldn't go down without a fight. I pushed his tongue back and then pinned it. A deep growl escaped his throat and reverberated in my mouth as he pushed my tongue back. I gently sucked on his lower lip then we pulled away when the need for air became annoyingly apparent. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me again. He moved down and started to kiss my neck. I moaned as his teeth made their way down toward my collarbone. He kissed the skin right above the collar of my shirt and pulled away. I involuntarily whimpered making him to chuckle.

"We shouldn't be doing this in the parking lot of the police station…" He said husky against my neck.

"How about that street where we did it the first time?" I moaned.

"Okay." He said. I hopped back into my seat, but I wasn't about to give up, he was going to have some time getting there. He began driving. I leaned over and began sucking at his neck and ear. He moaned as he drove, only being slightly distracted. I reached for the fly of his jeans and undid it. He looked scared of what I was about to do.

"Rize?"

"Don't worry, I won't be too mean to you." He gulped when I said it. I reached into his boxers and found that he was already hard. I laughed and began to move my hand up and down his shaft. He moaned. I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear 'keep your eyes on the road my love' he smiled and kept looking forward. During his torture, he eventually got there. He pulled my hand away from him and pulled me into the back of the car. He moved my pants down to my ankles.

"I love you, Riza." He moaned and moved his underwear down. I moved my hips up so it collided with his hardness.

"I love you, too, Roy." I said and he kissed me before pumping into me. I moaned and yelled his name as he began to pump faster. We neared the edge and went over together as always. I yelled his name and captured him in a loving kiss. When we pulled apart for air, we noticed that it was already dark outside. We get redressed which took a while because Roy was trying to kiss me the whole time. We drove home, only to find the place spotless. I was shocked Roy was smiling happily.

"Hey, Mom?" Kyle asked coming out of his room.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm not Dad's son am I?" I looked at him shocked.

"W-what makes you say that?"

"I don't look anything like him."

"You just look like me, honey, that's all."

"Mom…"

"Go to bed, Kyle, you're probably just tired."

"Mom…I've been having these weird dreams where I'm in a baby carriage and you pick me up. You look really scared and Dad comes over and says something about a girl being raped and murdered like the crime scene today. Then we're at a smaller house, I'm on the couch and the TV was left on and it said something about the rape of a young, 21 year-old named Elizabeth Hawkeye. I know that's your maiden name so I put it all together and guessed that the reason why you didn't name me Roy Jr. was because I wasn't his actual son…am I right?"

"You always were incredibly smart…Roy, I think that we should tell Kyle the whole story."

"If you think it's a good idea, Rize."

"Alright, sit down, Kyle…" He did as I said, "well, I'll start by saying that Roy is your father because he was the one whose name's on your birth certificate and he was the one that raised you. You see, back when I was about 15 a young man came to my house to learn alchemy from my father. His name was Roy Mustang. I had always liked him, but he was too much of a ladies man to notice me…anyway, both of us joined the military at a descent age and I ended up working for him. When I was 19, I figured out that I was actually in love with my superior officer, but I couldn't tell him because we'd both be kicked out of the military. I didn't want that because he was aiming to become Fuhrer. So, one night, when I was 21, I was driving and allowed myself to become distracted thinking about Roy. I crashed into a tree and landed nearby. I was found by a man whom I thought was kind, but when I fell asleep in his home, I woke to find myself…strapped…to a bed…He raped me then dropped me nearby in a frozen field and drove off. I was found by my commanding officer and he took me home. Days later, I found that I was pregnant. Roy told me that he'd always protect me and he'd never ever let it happen again. He took care of the child, he became the Fuhrer, and we had 7 children together. The awful man who had raped me was sent to jail for 20 years. So, 20 years later, he's free…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't think that you needed to know, your father always was and always will be Roy…also…when you were one…as you said…about the dream…when you were one, we were taking you for a walk in the park and there was a dead 12 year-old rape victim in the grass. There was a note with her body and it said that the maniac wanted to teach you how to rape people and use you as a sex toy when he couldn't find a hit." I began to cry and Roy hugged me close to him.

"We never told you because we didn't want you to go and find out that your actual, biological father was a rapist."

"I see…Thank you for telling me the truth, but I want to go to bed now, okay?"

"Of course, baby." I said, kissing his forehead before he went into his room and locked the door.

"Tired?"

"Very." I said, sighing and laying my head on my husband's wide, muscular chest. He picked me up and carried me to our room.

Riza: So, Kyle knows, what'll happen next? Who knows…MAYBE I'LL KILL OFF KYLE!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA if you don't review saying that you want Kyle to live, then he's going to die…**3 REVIEWS saying "LONG LIVE KYLE" and he'll be fine!!!!**


	3. The rock sayz all

Riza: pouts you guys want Kyle to live…hmmm…just to think who I can kill off…not Josh cuz he's the villain, not Roy or Riza…how about little Maes…okay, on with the story

But to answer some questions:

About Josh raping the girl in the store, you'll find out how he can do it…If you don't know about the shooting of Josh's little friend then you may want to read the first story DUH!!!!

Kyle will not die…yet…I dunno I'm making this up as I go along…heehee

Riza was 21 when she was raped and since Kyle's about 19, Roy is 43 and Riza is 41 therefore THEY AREN'T OLD!!!! YET!!!! LOL okay, now on with the story:

Roy jumped up out of bed, waking me up. I opened my eyes slowly and squinted against the bright light of Saturday morning. It as 8 in the morning.

"What's going on?" I moaned, rubbing my right eye with my hand.

"Did you know that you are adorable in the morning?"

"Why did you jump out of bed?!"

"Oh, yeah, there was a spider." He said. I leapt up, standing on the bed. He ran over and grabbed me before I fell off the bed.

"Roy, idiot, why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"I forgot because of your cuteness."

"I don't even think that's a word."

"Sure it is, it describes how ADORABLE you are in the morning." He said, kissing me.

"I want a nice hot relaxing bath."

"You need a dip in the hot tub."

"Hot tub?"

"Yeah, I made Ed make it a while ago."

"Did you heat the water yourself?" He smirked.

"In fact, I did."

"God, I LOVE ALCHEMY!!" I said, kissing him. He carried me into the bathroom which was attached to the guest bedroom. He sat me down onto the cool floor tile and began removing my pajama pants and panties. I kissed him and he moved me onto his lap. He threw off his own shirt and his pants leaving himself in his boxers.

"Hey, I want that!" I whined and touched him through his boxers. He moaned and shook his head.

"Not yet, little girl."

"I'm not little." I said, pretending to be a 5 year old fighting with her daddy.

"Sure?" He asked, kissing me on the nose.

"No, I'm a BIG girl."

"Well, I'm A BIG boy and these boxers are getting kinda tight so shut it, little girl and let me love you." He said. Though they weren't nice words, he said them lovingly and kissed me. I liked his bad boy side. I sat back and whined a little, pouting. He kissed me again and shoved a finger into me quickly. I moaned happily and he continued. He mouthed my neck and pulled my shirt over my head along with my bra. He smiled and kissed my nipples. He had learned from before not to suck them and sucked on my collarbone instead. He finally pulled off his boxers and I giggled at how turned on he was already. He kissed me and placed me into the two person sized hot tub. It was nice and warm.

"I love you, Roy."

"Love you too, Rize."

"I need you inside me." He smiled and complied. I moaned as his warm, hard shaft entered me. A rhythm began and the warm water splashed against my bare chest. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead continuing the beat. He sped and slowed randomly to confuse me. He eventually brought both of us over the edge and pulled me out of the tub. He dried me with a towel and kissed me gently. He dress me then himself and picked me up, bringing me in for breakfast.

We had made the rule that as long as the kids were back before the street lights came on and that the younger ones were with older ones then they could do whatever the hell they wanted. We figured it safe since there were military officers following them constantly anyway.

There was a note on the counter, I opened it.

"Hey mom and dad,

Maes is with Kyle and Roy Jr., they're doing 'guy stuff' whatever that means. Kate and Jake are doing something dumb just because they are like that and The rest of us, aka 'the girls' are out shopping. Be back by dinner. We love you! Stay out of each other's pants please!

Love; Sammy."

I laughed and began making breakfast. I cooked up some bacon, a little bit of hot grease falling on my hand. I yelled softly and Roy rushed to my side.

"It was just some grease, that's all."

"Oh…okay. Want me to kiss it and make it all better." I giggled.

"No, I just need you to watch the bacon while I run cold water on it." I said. He laughed and pouted. I smiled, kissing his forehead. I went over to the sink, the cool water felt good on the pink burn. I sucked on it for a second then went back to where Roy was watching the bacon. I smiled, kissing his cheek and he took the bacon off of the skillet. I cracked four eggs, dropping them in the fry pan. They cooked quickly and we ate, kissing every minute or two. I place my fork on my plate and picked it up, dropping it in the sink. Suddenly, a rock flung through the window, shattering it, pieces of glass hit me, but I didn't feel any break the skin. Roy jumped over the counter, grabbing me defensively, in case another one came through the window. When another one didn't come, Roy and I knelt on the floor. He picked up the rock and saw a note tied to it. He regrettably opened it.

"Hey Roy!

Sup, brother? Hey you may want to know that I've decided to kill you first, but I have the girls in my house. Their pretty loud screamers especially the older one. So yeah, we're at 22 June street, come save them and you'll die. Don't come and they will die. You and Riza have 5 hours. – you're hot wife's rapist, Josh B."

"ASS WHOLE!" Roy yelled and chucked the rock back out the window.

"Roy…" I said soothingly, taking his shoulders in my hands.

"We're going to save my girls, but we have to get the boys home."

"Let's go find them." I said softly. We stood, leaving out home, heading for our ugly black car. We drove around, finally spotting Jake and Kate at the park. We kept going and finally found the guy stuffing their faces at a restaurant. They all got in the car and we drove them to Central. We told 14 trustworthy officers to watch them. We hoped it would be enough.

"Let's go."

"Alright…Roy…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go."

"Why not? He's holding' my little girls hostage and he hurt you!"

"I don't want him to kill you."

"But…"

"Go back and stay here with the kids, I'll save the girls."

"Rize…"

"No, I have to do this Roy, I won't let him kill you." I said. He nodded and kissed me passionately.

"Riza, I love you."

"If I die in there, put my name and then put, Faith Jasmine Mustang under my name."

"Why?" I hugged him, kissing his neck.

"I'm pregnant." I said softly. He smiled and kissed me.

"I don't want you to go."

"I have to, just keep the children safe, Roy. Be my big, strong hero and watch them, I'll be back, I promise." I said. He sighed and kissed me.

"Alright, just come back." He said and kissed me once more before turning and running back into Central HQ. I drove to 22 June st.

"JOSH! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE THE ASS YOU ARE!!" I yelled into the house. It was clean except for the scuff marks on the floor that I didn't want to know their origin.

"Ah, Elizabeth, you came. Where is Mustang?"

"That's none of your business. Where are my girls?"

"In the bedroom."

"Bastard, I thought I shot your dick off, how are you still raping."

"You missed, bitch, you hit my leg."

"You must be very small then, too small a target." I laughed angrily, trying to get him angry.

"Not for the girls, I made their day!" I pulled the gun out of my holster and shot quickly, I hit his arm.

"DIE!"

"Don't you want to know how I raped that girl in the store?"

"How'd you do it?"

"I'll show you." He said and his face transformed into that of a small child, then he changed into a brick wall , then he disappeared.

"Where'd you go?" I growled. He changed back to normal, right in front of me. I gasped as his hand grabbed mine. I jerked back, but he had a tight grip on me. He pressed his lips forcefully to mine and I moved the hand I had the gun in, down, shooting him in the chest. He spit up blood which landed on my face and he fell to the ground. I checked his pulse, there was none, it was over, he was dead. I sighed and fell to the ground. Something glittered from Josh's hand, it was a knife. The bastard had stabbed me, but in the satisfaction of killing him, I hadn't noticed the blood pouring from my shoulder.

"MOMMY!!" Sam cried and ran to my side, sliding into a kneeling position next to my head. She was crying. I smiled up at her reassuringly.

"I'll be okay…" I said, coughing a little.

"Come on, we're getting you out of here." Jessica said, helping me up. I was weak from blood loss.

"The car, girls." I said softly and they helped me into the back seat. Sam got in the passenger's seat and Jess got in the driver's seat. They brought me to the hospital and I fell asleep in the hospital bed.

Riza: That was your second to last chapter, the last one will be short. I've decided not to make a trilogy, but I may change my mind over time with Kyle being a perv and molesting his sister or something I dunno yet, we'll see

Kago: I'd like that, but you'd have to write it in Kyle's POV!!

Rizzie: Maybe I dunno, peace out!


	4. Why won't you just die already?

I was laying on my bed on my stomach when Roy walked in. He blinked twice when he saw me, my face was emotionless, like it had been at work everyday before everything else happened.

"Riza…what's wrong?" He asked carefully.

"I lost the baby…in the fight…"

"Oh, Rize…"

"The doctor doesn't know if I'd be able to conceive again…" He sat next to me and rubbed my back which I have to admit, made me feel better. I knelt up and sat in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Riza."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault, Riza."

"If I hadn't been to reckless…or I had let you come…"

"Shhh…If you had let me come, I might not be here now."

"Roy…"

"Shhh…" He said softly, kissing my forehead. I let myself cry, I had been holding it in for so long, I was sick of it so I just cried, I cried and cried and cried. I stopped after about an hour, emotionally exhausted. I went limp in Roy's arms and he propped me against the pillows at the head of the bed. I could hear the activity of my children in the large front yard of the Fuhrer mansion and their cheerful laughter, they didn't know yet. I hugged one of the pillow, sighing.

"We should tell the children." I said softly.

Two years later, we were working in our office when the phone rang. Roy answered.

"Hello?" A weird face spread across Roy's features and I looked up, confused.

"Roy, who is it?" He made a motion, gesturing me to come over to the phone. I stood and walked over to him and he handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Riza! It's me Alphonse."

"Oh, hello, Alphonse."

"My brother wanted to ask you something."

"Alright."

"Hi, Riza. I was just wondering, the man…who you know…um…"

"Yes, what about him, Ed?"

"Well did you shoot him? In a certain…um…area?"

"Well, I thought…that I did, but he said I missed."

"Oh…the reason I'm asking was because I was going through the records of death with Winry and Al, looking for the death dates of each of the bodies my father used when I saw that guy in the records. It said that he died mysteriously almost 25 years ago. Then, when I was fighting a homunculus named Envy and he attacked Winry. She pushed him off as he was taking his pants off, his pants fell and we all saw a bullet wound on his um…unmentionables…so…yeah…"(A/N: YES I KNOW HE WOULDN'T HAVE A SCAR BECAUSE HE'S A HOMUNCULUS, BUT WHATEVER MAN I NEED A TWIST AND THIS IS WHAT I THOUGHT OF SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP EMAILING ME FUCKING FLAMERS I GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Ed! Did he have a scar in his chest?!"

"Um…yeah, I think so…"

Riza: Hehe, now I have to make a third one…or maybe not mwahahaha, you'll never know, but right now, I'm going to rewrite the stories I've already written, so check them out, hopefully they'll be better lol SEE YA!!

Kago: YAY REREADING LEMONS!!!


End file.
